


Do You Love Me or Something?

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING: Shounen-aiGenre: comfortPairing: Luca Orlem/Elias GoldsteinSummary: Elias finds himself not within a comfort zone, what should he do now? (one shot)





	Do You Love Me or Something?

Luca Orlem was sound asleep within his dorm room on his bed, just it wasn't a normal night. For some reason Elias Goldstein sneak into Luca's dorm room to sleep next to the green haired man. Luca Orlem gave yawns and stretches before he woke up, he quickly glanced to his side noticing the other male asleep by his side.

“So the prince decided to come in here?” Luca Orlem asked trying not to wake the younger male.

“What?” Elias Goldstein was soon to ask, as he rubbed his eyes not even sure how he got here.

“Do you love me or something?” Luca Orlem asked him now, as he gently stroked over the blonde's hair.

“I... I do not love you!” Elias Goldstein stuttered out quickly, as he tried to leave the bed.

“Where do you think you are going?” Luca Orlem asked, as he was fast to place his arms around him.

“I... I need to go back to my dorm room!” Elias Goldstein shouted towards him.

“You don't need too, I like you right here.” Luca Orlem teased him, but it really wasn't a real tease on his part.

“B-but... I don't even know why I am here!” Elias Goldstein yelled out, as he pushed Luca's arms away.

“Oh well, I guess better luck for me next time.” Luca Orlem replied, as he watched the younger man slowly.

Elias Goldstein got off the bed now, as he ran towards the dorm door before opening it. Though oddly, Elias found himself looking back towards Luca... 'Am I really in love with him?' Elias asked himself, as he shook it away and walked out of Luca's dorm room.


End file.
